


Christmas Cliches

by Immortalparadox91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortalparadox91/pseuds/Immortalparadox91
Summary: Draco has planned a perfect date to propose to Hermione on Christmas Eve, but she has other ideas and his plans are ruined. So he comes up with a Plan B to propose on Christmas Day with all their friends and family present, but she gets drunk and it's ruined again. So now he only has Boxing Day left, and for Hermione, it turns out perfect.Prompt #1





	Christmas Cliches

"Ru! Where is the bloody olive oil?!" Draco shouted. He was digging through a kitchen cabinet when a little pop sounded behind him. 

"You is holding it, Mister Malfoy," Ru answered. 

Draco withdrew himself from the cabinet and looked down towards his left hand that was, in fact, holding the bottle of olive oil he had been searching for. "Of course," he said sighing. "I don't suppose you've seen my brain, have you? The bleeding thing has up and vanished."

Ru snickered quietly before answering his friend. "Can't say I have, Mister Malfoy. Perhaps your Granger has it?" 

Draco turned towards the small elf and glared before sticking his tongue out. "Yes well, Granger already has my heart. She can't very well have my brain too. What good would I be to her then?"

Ru nodded seriously, "Dead. Most likely." He put his hands on his hips causing his festive costume to make a small tinkling sound. "Better marry that woman quick, Mister Malfoy. If you're dead, she can't collect life insurance and play the glamorous weeping widow."

"Has anyone ever told you that you are way too smart for your own good?"

"All the times, Mister Malfoy. Bunny thinks I'm a genius but he's just snorted far too much glitter to function like a normal elf." Ru hopped up to sit on the kitchen island and began munching on some Captain Crunch breakfast cereal. 

Draco shook his head in amusement. Hermione had taken S. P. E. W. to a whole new level and it had an incredibly positive impact on all magical creatures. The house elves that resided in the Malfoy Manor had quickly developed an interesting hobby that made the home a much more pleasant place to visit and live. Their personalities were larger than life and helped Draco pick himself up from the darkness that had hovered over his heart for too long.

He had vowed to make amends to everyone he had wronged in life. He wanted to be better and show the world that he could own up to his mistakes. It was Ru that suggested he start with Granger. She had been hurt by Draco more than anyone else and she had indirectly helped return sunshine to his home by opening his eyes to the beautiful creatures elves could be. He owed her an apology and a thank you, but he also owed her his life.

Life had changed so much after the war that Draco could hardly believe how happy he had become. He was welcomed back into wizarding society with open arms and had gained more friends than he could possibly count. His life was almost perfect. Almost. 

Draco now found himself in the Manor's kitchen preparing a Christmas Eve dinner that could solidify his future. He was finally going to ask Hermione Granger to marry him. They began dating a few months after he emerged from his self-inflicted seclusion and had been together ever since. 

Draco looked towards the clock with anticipation. Hermione wouldn't be home for another hour so he had plenty of time to finish setting up, but he was determined to have everything be perfect for the evening. 

Draco had prepared a turkey with vegetables tossed in olive oil exactly as Ru instructed. Ru observed every movement the young Malfoy made while he crunched his snack. Every now and then he would tell Draco to add a spice or to pay attention to the pan. 

"It's going to burn if you don't watch it. Focus, child."

"I've been watching it!" Draco groaned when he looked up towards the clock once more. "Think I should add more candles to the garden?"

"Only if your homeowner's insurance covers stupid," Michelle answered from the doorway. Draco glanced towards the severe-looking elf and grumbled. "I'm just telling you the truth, baby. Add any more and you're going to be on the front of the Daily Prophet for arson instead of engagement announcements."

"I hate when you're right," Draco mumbled before pulling the turkey out of the oven and placing a stasis charm on it. He carried the bird out to the garden where hundreds of candles floated in the air. He had picked the perfect spot to lay the table. Everything was set just right.

He sprinted to his bedroom and showered in a matter of minutes. He pulled on a finely tailored suit and fixed his hair before rushing back to the kitchen. Granger was to be home precisely at eight o'clock sharp so he had finished just in time. He was listening so closely for the floo to sound and signal her arrival that the loud crack behind him made him jump half a foot.

"Oh, Draco! Good. You're dressed! Come on! I signed us up to help at Saint Mungo's with Neville." Hermione rushed out breathlessly. "He was saying that he does it every year...cause...you know...his parents, and I said he shouldn't be alone and that we would help because it's Christmas and poor Neville...and-"

Draco covered her mouth quickly with his hand. "Breath, woman," he sighed. He looked into her bright chocolate eyes and felt his plans crumble. This was one of the things he loved about Hermione, of course, but he was really looking forward to dinner. "Alright. Let me ask if any of the elves would like to join us."

 

They stayed at the hospital until almost three in the morning helping bring Christmas cheer. Hermione fell straight asleep as soon as she sat down upon returning to the Manor. Draco cleared all evidence of his plans from the garden and sent owls to their friends about a new idea. Once sent, he walked to where Hermione passed out and picked her up to carry her to bed. 

He stared down at his brilliant witch and felt his heart clench with adoration. Her hair was wild and dishevelled after the long haul at Mungos, but it still smelled divine, like vanilla and apricot oil. He used to mock her for her bushy mane but he had grown irrevocably attached to everything about it. He had grown attached to everything about her. Hermione mumbled in her sleep and wiggled her nose in frustration when he finally laid her on the bed. Draco kissed her forehead softly before searching the manor for the elves. Plan B would be perfect.

Christmas Day brought a very sleep deprived Draco Malfoy into the heart of the Gryffindorks. The Burrow was jam-packed with every single member of the Order and then some. He about lost his composure when he glanced towards his parents who were doing their very best to remain hidden in a corner. Mrs Weasley was a hugger and they were not.

He stayed up all night and organized the arrangement perfectly. Ru, Bunny, and Michelle were dressed as Christmas gifts and would help him with a dance routine that would end in a magical cascade of fireworks before he bent down on one knee and asked for her hand. 

The stage was set after supper. The large group gathered around the Christmas tree and sipped eggnog while they swapped stories. Draco was so focused on making the scene perfect that he missed George and Theo looking frantically around the room until he saw Granger sway on the spot. She was standing next to Luna and began giggling like a mad woman. 

Theo shouted, "Oi! I think I found your tonic, Georgie."

George poked his head up over the crowd of guests and zeroed in on Hermione's cup. "Well fuck."

Draco rushed over to Hermione quickly and looked into her eyes before checking the cup she had emptied. "What's this then?" He said sharply.

"It was supposed to be our attempt at moonshine," Theo said groaning. "I was looking forward to that."

"Moonshine?" Mr Weasley asked. "You got it to work?" He jumped up excitedly and ran out towards his shed. 

"Hey, Malfoy. You're looking like a snack..." Hermione giggled before sitting down on Harry's lap.

Draco was at a loss. "What is moonshine?"

Ru, Bunny, and Michelle stood up and walked over to the pair. Ron jumped half a foot when they moved, forgetting they were there.

"A good time," Bunny answered.

"I'm sorry Draco, baby. I think another night on the proposal," Michelle said looking at the snoozing girl.

Draco dropped his head into his hands and made a sound of frustration. 

"I feel for you, Malfoy, but could you please remove your girlfriend from my lap?" Harry asked quietly.

 

The next morning Hermione woke up bright and early to look up something in the library. She had woken up alone in the bed and figured that Draco must have been busy so she was shocked to find him sprawled out on the lounge surrounded by several elves dressed in drag. She giggled softly to herself before tiptoeing over to cover them up. 

She moved Draco's arm from the floor quietly and noticed a small ornate silver box tucked in his hand. She pulled the box out and opened it with a soft gasp. The ring was simple but very elegant. She pulled the small band out to examine more thoroughly and slipped it on her ring finger. 

Silent tears drifted down her cheeks as she felt her heart speed up. Draco caught her hand in his and sat up.

"I suppose it is only fitting for it to happen in the library surrounded by elves. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

"Yes."


End file.
